


baby i'm not even in a gown (the way you want me make me want you now)

by RoseofWinterfell



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dick riding, Establishes Relationship, F/M, FWB, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, JJ Maybank Has a Big Dick, Masturbation, Smut, Wall Sex, cause i couldn't make a decision, happy slutty season, it's a halloween fic fam, mainly smut, slightish angst maybe, thigh riding, we do alot, yes all three and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: As a last minute costume Kiara dresses up as JJ for halloween. She's not quite sure what he thinks of it.
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 131





	baby i'm not even in a gown (the way you want me make me want you now)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted a lot earlier whoops but whatever, it's still halloween. 
> 
> Title is from WOW by Zara Larsson
> 
> I cannot believe I said I'd write something short and simple for halloween and ended up writing another 10k word smut fic... anyway. enjoy.

It’s her own fault really. Or maybe it’s John B’s fault, for wanting to throw a damn Halloween party. Yeah, John B’s fault, she likes the sound of that.

Kiara looks at her wardrobe again and groans at the stark lack of costumes because John B is an idiot and of course you can’t have a Halloween party without it being a costume party. It’s not like she hadn’t planned to get a costume but she’d been busy with school, it is their senior year of course - not that John B or JJ care all that much about that fact. All the studying alongside her shifts at The Wreck, one of which she’d just gotten off from, means that finding a Halloween costume had ranked just shy of the bottom of her priority list and inevitably fell through the cracks. 

Her phone buzzes from its place on her bed and Kie makes her way over to it, adjusting the towel that’s wrapped around her body as she does.

**Pogue Style**

_jombee: kie where the fuck are you?_

_jombee: we will drink all the beer without you_

_jombee: i'm not kidding kiara. this is a threat._

She rolls her eyes at JB's theatrics and types out a quick response.

_kie-wi: calm down. I’m literally on my way._

A small white lie, but whatever gets him to shut up for a while. She’s about to put her phone back down when the typing bubble pops up for a second, then a new message comes in.

_not my drug dealer: dont text and drive_

She’d laugh at the irony of JJ saying anything vaguely responsible if her body wasn’t so busy getting covered in goosebumps at the small gesture to show he cares. Which, yes, of course, he cares. JJ is one of her best friends, and he’s always wanted her to be safe, but now, of course, she reads way more into it when he shows it. Ever since, you know, _the sex_.

It started two months ago when Pope and John B both had to work. Her and JJ had taken the Pogue out to the marsh for the day, just for something to do. A few beers, quite a bit of boredom, a touch of innocent flirting, and some dancing had led to them having sex on the bow of the boat. They brushed it off after like it was just one of those things that happen and didn’t have to be a big deal. Then it happened again not long after. And then again. And then, suddenly, it was a thing that they did. The only problem? Kie didn’t know what sort of thing it was. Were they just fooling around or were they a _them?_ She has no clue and she’s not about to ask and make it weird. So she’s stuck with over analyzing every single one of his actions like she’s still some thirteen-year-old with a dumb crush.

Not an eighteen-year-old… With a dumb crush.

Kie tosses her phone back down to the bed and decides she’ll just not wear a costume and put up with whatever shit the boys want to throw at her because of it. She stops in her tracks when she opens her draw however because on top sits a shirt that catches her eye. One of JJ’s.

He’d left it behind last week when her parents had come home early and in the rush of trying to get him out, they couldn’t find it in the mess of sheets. Which resulted in him jumping out her window and riding his bike back to the Cut shirtless. An inconvenience to him she had to make up for on her knees in the shed behind the Chateau while Pope and John B slept. 

She’d kept the shirt though. 

Her eyes dart over to her black doc’s on her bedroom floor as she picks up the thin material. _It’s better than nothing_.

She doesn't own cargo shorts - obviously - because JJ is the only person on this planet that can actually pull them off. But she figures a pair of black board shorts will do the job, along with her docs, the thickest black socks she owns, and slides a couple of random rings onto her fingers.

The look is complete when she gets to the Chateau and sneaks to the Twinkie, knowing one of JJ’s many beaten up caps will be abandoned in there. She places the red and grey hat on her head and heads towards the sound of music and excited conversations closer to the house.

John B is the first to spot her walking towards their group, his face lights up and he lets out a howl of joy.

‘Holy fucking shit, Kie!’ His head falls back in a cackle, ‘that’s amazing!’

She holds her arms out and does a spin as she keeps walking to them to show it off, flashes them double-handed shockers, and bites her lip when she faces them again, in true JJ fashion. 

John B throws an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his bare side, instinctively she brings her arm to wrap around his middle. As far as she can tell, he’s dressed as a lifeguard, in red board shorts, a whistle around his neck, and some zinc swiped over his nose. Pretty much the most basic costume a boy could have, but who is she to judge.

‘Okay, you officially win best costume.’ John B laughs.

‘Sorry, JJ we don’t need you anymore. This version is way better.’ Pope jokes from the other side of John B.

When John B first announced he was having a costume Halloween party, Pope had given a half-hour lecture on how stupid it is that everyone tries to be sexy on Halloween, that you‘re supposed to be scary. That’s the fun part of it.

True to his word, Pope is dressed up as a zombie, with ripped pants, even put in the effort of makeup. He’s still shirtless though, so not even Pope is immune to thirst culture.

For the first time, she spares a glance at JJ across from them when Pope addresses him and her mouth goes dry. She takes back what she said about John B’s costume being the laziest one because of course, JJ had him beat. As far as she can tell it’s a low budget, last-minute interpretation of Captain Underpants. Thankfully, he’s replaced the tighty-whities for a pair of boxers and has a table cloth tied around his neck.

There is warm, tan skin everywhere. With thighs that she could ride into the sunset and bulging arms that she _knows_ can hold her up against a wall. Kie swallows thickly as she looks him up and down, maybe they’ll have to sneak off for some alone time a little earlier than she anticipated.

‘Ha.’ JJ responds to Pope with a sarcastic laugh, not reaching his eyes as if he’s not enjoying the joke as he normally would. He takes a sip of his drink and his eyes are on her, he seems… tense. Not the happy go lucky JJ he typically is.

Quickly Kie shakes off all her thoughts about JJ and looks away. That’s another thing that has changed lately, how self-conscious she is about the attention she pays to JJ around others. Scared every time she’s near him, scared to casually touch him like she always used to. It’s like she’s worried someone might pick up on what’s going on if they are too close for too long. Or maybe that JJ will realise how _not_ casual this is to her and he’ll start to pull away.

Kie turns back to John B and plucks the cup out of his hand, ‘what do we have here?’ She asks, taking a sip of the concoction.

She coughs a bit when the liquid hits her throat.

‘God, JB. That tastes like death.’

He grins down at her, ‘good, huh?’

She shakes her head but takes another sip anyway before placing it back in his hand. The conversation carries on around her and she waits until everyone’s attention seems sufficiently drawn away from her before looking back over to JJ.

Her eyes wander over his body once more, taking her time, hoping he notices. His gaze seems to be constantly half trained on her these days. Not that she’s complaining. When she reaches his face, sure enough, he’s watching her watching him. She bites down on her lip and quirks an eyebrow, silently letting him know she approves of his barely-there costume.

The expression on his face is not what she was hoping for. His eyes burn into her, which she normally likes but this doesn’t feel like _that,_ his brow is creased and his jaw set hard. He almost looks mad.

_Shit._ She thinks. _Maybe this costume was a bad idea._

Because that has to be it right? He doesn’t like that she dressed up like him, for whatever reason.

Kie takes a steady breath, ‘hey.’ She says softly towards him, testing the waters.

JJ waits a beat, eyes not leaving her, then swallows hard. He doesn’t say anything, only gives her a nod of acknowledgment, and then is turning and leaving the group. She watches him leave and leans further into John B’s embrace, hoping to get some comfort from his touch. 

_Did she completely fuck up?_

_

She leaves it alone. Leaves it alone for about an hour that is. 

She has a couple of drinks and tries to act like it doesn't bother her that JJ is all but ignoring her, is apparently annoyed at her as far as she can tell, and has gone off to sit with Sarah and a bunch of other girls they know from school. No, she’s not jealous of the girls. JJ’s been pretty upfront about whatever this is they are doing he’s only doing it with her. And she trusts that he wouldn’t just lie about something like that. But even if he’s not hitting on those girls he’s still around them instead of her. And she really wants to be the one around him right now.

And not just because he looks ridiculously hot tonight. 

Her eyes stay on him the whole time, she tries to seem like she’s paying attention to the conversation in front of her but she’s not. Her brain is too preoccupied wondering what the hell the problem is. She sees him finish his drink and stand, starting to make his way to the house. Kie takes her opportunity and downs her own, following him inside.

Her heavy boots on the floor make a sneak attack impossible. JJ’s facing away from her standing in front of a collection of plastic cups and bottles on the kitchen bench. He looks over his shoulder at the sound, their eyes link and his face looks pained.

‘Hey.’ He looks back down at the bench because he can’t even look her in the eye, _great._ ‘You want a drink?’

She takes a couple more slow steps towards him and nods, only then realising he’d have to look at her to know that’s what she’s doing.

‘Yeah. Sure.’

He doesn’t say anything else and she just stands there dumbly in the middle of the kitchen watching him mix them drinks. He pours a nip of vodka into the cups, then follows up with some Malibu and Kie cringes, tomorrow is going to be rough if they keep mixing like this. He tops them off with some juice and then moves to her, cups in hand, and silently passes one off to her.

Before he can just take off she grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

‘You know, this costume, it was - it’s just some dumb last-minute thing, right?’

He blinks a couple of times, looking down at her, his tongue darting out between his lips.

‘Okay…’ he says as if he’s not sure why she’s telling him this.

‘It’s like…’ she wants to explain herself but it’s hard when she’s not quite sure what it is that’s bothering him. Was it the fact that she’s wearing his clothes without asking? Or that she’s wearing them in front of other people? Maybe he thinks dressing up like each other is too much of a _couple_ thing.

‘I didn’t have a costume and I just saw your shirt and thought it’d be fun… Like it doesn’t mean anything.’

His eyes squint but he doesn't say anything. He’s not going to make this easy for her, is he?

‘So, I just wanted you to know. I hope it doesn’t bother you.’

JJ sighs like he doesn’t have the patience for this conversation.

‘Why would it bother me, Kie?’

‘I-’ it really seems like something bothers him, maybe it’s just her, ‘I don’t know… But I wanted to make sure it was okay.’

He shrugs, ‘it’s fine.’

And then he’s brushing past her and walking back out to the party. She wants to call after him and demand to know what his problem is. Because never has the word fine been used when things are actually fine. But she stops herself. It doesn’t really seem like the time or place for a confrontation.

If it’s not the costume, she doesn’t know what she’s done. They had been messaging before she started her shift and they seemed good. He’d been teasing her about his plans for tonight leaving her _frustrated_ and craving his touch (a feeling that had only been amplified by his lack of clothes once she arrived). And now, it seems that there will be no follow up on his promises and that annoys her almost as much as the cold shoulder.

Even the message he sent the group chat before she left, he would take the time to tell her off for texting and driving if he had been mad at her then. So it’s since she turned up and she really doesn’t know how to fix it. 

—

She wouldn’t say she’s stewing. But she wouldn’t say she’s fully embracing the party ambiance either. JJ had made his way back to John B and Pope around the fire so Kie settles in next to Sarah when she rejoins the party, playing hard to get, ignoring him right back. Seems like it’s worth a shot.

It inevitably fails because JJ seems blissfully unphased by her lack of presence, leaning against Pope and laughing along with their antics. Perhaps flicking the occasional glance in her direction where she sits lamely, silently sipping her drink and watching the way the firelight dances along the contours of his skin. 

Following him into the kitchen is one thing. 

Following him into the bathroom might be on a whole other level of obsession. But she wants to get to the bottom of this and, well, for that to happen she had to get him alone. 

She opens the door the second after he closes it, he flinches and turns to see her squeezing into the small bathroom to once again shut it. 

‘What are you - I gotta take a piss, Kie.’

Kie just shrugs, walks over to the sink, and jumps up to sit on it. 

‘Don’t let me stop you.’

It’s not like him, or any of the boys, have never peed in front of her before. They always are going off the side of the Pogue or right next to where they are sitting around the fire because it is too much of an effort to walk back to the house. Really, she’s surprised he’s bothered to come to the bathroom now. 

He lets out a sigh, mumbles something under his breath, but turns back to the toilet regardless. Kie busies herself looking out the window while he goes, swinging her legs back forth from her position on the sink. He heads straight for the door after flushing, not giving her a spare glance.

‘Not gonna wash your hands, Maybank?’ she teases and he stops in his tracks and turns to her, ‘that’s kinda gross.’

He lets out an exasperated breath and crosses his arms, leaning back against the door.

‘You gonna move?’

She gives her head a little shake, flashing him her most innocent eyes, ‘Nah, I’m good.’

He stands there for a couple of seconds, watching her, before choosing to take her challenge. He comes to settle between her legs, arms wrapped around her to reach the tap, peering over her shoulder to watch his movements. 

Her boots make a thud against one another as they crossover, her legs wrapping around his waist. Then her arms settle around his neck. When he finishes with his hands JJ goes to pull away only to be met by the resistance from her limbs. 

It’s a position that is in no way foreign to them, but he seems to be enjoying it considerably less than he typically does. JJ grips the sides of the sink on either side of her and squints his eyes at her. 

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah, seriously.’

She wiggles a little in her position, trying to get comfortable. 

‘Now,’ she removes one of her arms from his neck and teasingly boops his nose, ‘what’s got your panties in a twist?’

‘They’re not- nothing.’

‘That’s really convincing JJ.’ She rolls her eyes and tilts her head to the side. ‘Wanna try again?’

He sighs and shakes his head, chooses to look over her shoulder than at her. ‘You are so stubborn, you know that?’

Not letting his bad mood get her down Kie lets a smirk play on her lips and pulls her arms a little tighter so he’s forced to lean in more. She brushes her nose with his a couple of times and let her lips ghost over his as she speaks, hoping to entice a new, much more desirable, emotion out of him.

‘Thought you liked that about me.’

‘Sometimes.’ Her attempt unsuccessful if his glare is anything to go by. ‘Right now you’re being annoying as fuck.’

She pulls back and grabs his shoulders. ‘So I’m annoying you? That’s the problem?’

‘No- that’s not the problem.’

‘So you admit there’s a problem?’

‘No. There’s not a problem.’

‘Well, you’ve been practically ignoring me all night JJ. Personally, I see that as a problem.’

‘Why’s that a problem?’

‘Ah… other than the obvious?’ She scrunches her face up. Is he seriously that oblivious or is he just playing dumb? ‘Because I want you to _not_ ignore me. I want to be around you.’

‘Yeah, and that’s the whole-‘

He cuts himself and looks down at his feet, kicking at the shitty old tiles with his toe. 

_That's the whole problem?_ Is that what he was going to say? Her wanting to be around him is the issue? Great. Maybe she should have just taken the hint. 

‘Do you not-‘ she stops herself, decides not to push that part. There’s a reason he didn’t say it. ‘Is it the costume? Look, I'm sorry. I didn’t think it would be a big deal.’

There’s a silence. 

‘Or is it something else? Did I do something? JJ, I want to make it right, to fix it. But I can’t if I don’t know what it is so just tell me.’

‘It’s. I don’t know… it’s just,’ He looks down again and she waits for him to find the right words. 

‘It’s kinda weird or whatever. I don’t really get it.’ He pauses, licks his lips, and then looks up at her. ‘But like the costume... Seeing you dressed up like me-‘

_She knew it._

‘For whatever reason. It’s just about the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.’

And okay...that is not where she thought this was going. 

She raises an eyebrow, ‘what?’

‘I don’t know why okay?’ He rubs his hand over his face like he’s going through some sort of existential crisis, ‘but this costume,’ he hand leaves his face and gesture up and down his body a couple of times, ‘isn’t exactly gonna hide the raging boner I’m gonna have if I’m around you too long, okay?’

A giggle bubbles up in her throat, she tries to muffle it because clearly he’s struggling with this problem but she can’t quite take it seriously after all the worst-case scenarios she’s been thinking up in her head. That’s it? He’s just worried about sporting wood in his underwear at a party?

‘Raging, huh?’ She says with a teasing smile. 

She hooks a finger over the waist of his boxers, pulling it back and then leaning over a little to peer inside, ‘I don’t see it.’

‘Cause I’ve been keeping my distance.’

She leans in a little closer, her nose brushing with his again, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. 

‘You know if that’s all it is. I’m pretty sure I know a way or two I can fix that.’

Her lips ghost over his and she winds her hand down between them, lightly runs her fingertips along the front of his boxers trying to entice the reaction he promised out of him. 

JJ swallows and then pulls away from her as much as he can with her legs still holding him in place. 

‘It’s... It’s not just that okay?’

_Would he just tell her what it is then?_

She drops her legs from around him. Getting sick of this little teasing game and just wishing he would get to the point. 

‘Then what is it, JJ?’ Her voice is probably a little harsher than it needs to be. 

‘I just don’t know how to be around you anymore.’

_And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ She really doesn’t know, but it doesn’t sound good and her heart sinks to her stomach. 

‘Right.’ She’s trying to seem hard, and not like whether she starts crying depends solely on what he says next. ‘You want me to just leave you alone then?’

His hand reaches out and touches her thigh to stop the move she’s hadn’t even started to make. 

‘No. I don’t.’ His hand leaves her skin to run through his hair. Giving it a frustrated tug. ‘And that’s the whole fucking point.’

Now she _really_ doesn’t know what he’s on about. 

‘It’s like. Every time I’m around you I just wanna touch you and kiss you. And I don’t know... hold your hand and shit. And… and I know I can’t do that. And then it’s like I’m so fucking paranoid that I’m acting suspiciously when I’m around you. That someones gonna realise something’s off and figure out there’s something going on between us. So, it just felt easier to stay away.’

_Oh._ That kinda makes sense…

He takes a deep breath. ‘Especially when you show up looking like this.’

‘Well,’ she gets it, and really has no clue why this was some big secret, ‘why didn’t you just tell me that?’

He shrugs, looks down at his feet, ‘I just didn’t wanna freak you out. I know you don’t want all that stuff.’

She almost laughs, ‘and why wouldn’t I want all that stuff.’

‘Look, Kie. I know the reason you want this to be a secret. Why you don’t want people to know. And I get it, I do. I don’t care...’

And… she’s back to being confused. This boy is going to give her a headache.

‘It’s - I know who I am okay? And like I’m not the kind of guy you do that stuff with and that’s fine…’

_Oh._

‘Woah, woah, woah.’ She cuts him off before he can go further down his stupid, self-deprecating road. ‘This isn’t a secret because I don’t want people to know about us. The whole island could know for all I care.’

He looks up at her and she thinks there is a sad hopefulness in his eyes. 

‘I just didn’t want people to know about us until I knew what _us_ was. Or even if there was an _us_. And I’ll be honest with you I’ve been a little hazy on that front lately.’ She shrugs. ‘The whole time really.’

‘Huh.’ His brows pull together and he nods slowly, processing her words. He takes a step back into her and she revels in the heat of his bare chest near hers as his hands come to rest either side of her on the sink again. 

‘So, you wouldn’t care if I told everyone?’

‘No,’ she flashes what she hopes is a reassuring smile, ‘I mean I’d prefer it to the cold shoulder. Gotta say I’m not a fan of that.’

Nodding once more he avoids her eyes, ‘and if I told everyone you were, like, my girlfriend?’

Her mouth falls open as a small gasp falls from it. She stares at him and her heart starts beating a mile a minute. _Did he seriously just ask her that?_

When he looks at her he almost looks pained. He waits a moment and then starts nodding frantically and moving back. 

‘Okay. Yeah. That was too much. That’s cool. We can just-‘

‘No. JJ.’ She grabs him by the back of the neck before he can go too far and pulls him back to her. 

‘I’d like that,’ her lips dance over his as she speaks, ‘I’d like that a lot.’

A slow grin starts to pull on his lips. ‘Really?’

He looks genuinely shocked.

‘Yes, you idiot.’ She mumbles against his lips before connecting them with hers. 

He indulges her for a couple of seconds before pulling away. 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes.’ She rolls her eyes at him. This boy is horny 24/7 but the second she wants it bad he wants to talk? ‘What do you think we've been doing here?’

She surges back in before he can speak again. Doesn’t even have the time to get her tongue in his mouth before he’s pulling away again. 

‘I don’t know. I thought you might just-‘ she doesn’t let him finish. Cutting him off with a quick harsh peck to the lips. 

‘You’re talking entirely too much for a guy who claims his girlfriend is looking too hot to function properly.’

His eyes twinkle at her. ‘Say that again.’

‘Say what?’ The words playback in her head and a one-sided smirk pulls at her lips. ‘Oh? Your girlfriend?’

JJ looks down and she can see the soft pink blush taking over his cheeks. She doesn’t let him shy away from this, tucks a finger under his chin, and makes him look up again. 

‘Hey, JJ? Your girlfriend is really pent up right now. Do you think you could help out with that?’

Like a flip is switched Kie sees the look in his eyes change. From soft and vulnerable to something a little more intense. A burning. 

His mouth is on hers a second later. Rough and sloppy, only pulling away briefly this time to mutter, ‘you’re so fucking hot.’ 

She melts into his touch, opening her mouth and letting him explore it. Her whole body feels like it’s getting what she’s been craving all day.

JJ’s hands start to wander up her thighs. Finding the hem of his shirt and slipping under, he traces up her sides, not stopping until he meets her bralette. He pushes the thin material up with little resistance letting it sit clumped up above her tits. A little uncomfortable maybe, but she’s not about to complain. 

One of his hands drops back, his fingers slightly dipping in the waistband of her shorts as it grips the bare skin of her hip. The other one is quick to find its home on one of her breasts. His large grasp covering the swell with ease, and gently kneading it. And then, readjusting his grip for his thumb to roll over the hardened peak of her nipple. 

Her hips keen forward, desperate for something other than the seam of her board shorts to rub against her. She met with nothing and disappointment floods her. Only for a second until he’s pinching her nipple between his fingers and she’s letting out a strangled moan into his mouth. 

Releasing her hold around JJ’s neck, Kie drops one of her hands, slowly tracing it down his muscled chest, searching for something she hopes is even harder. She’s not disappointed when her hands run over the straining fabric of his boxers. 

Kie pulls her lips away for a moment. ‘There it is.’ She giggles before kissing him again. She wouldn’t exactly call it _raging_ but it’s more than satisfactory for what she has in store. 

Wandering back up her fingers find his waistband and pull it back, allowing for her hand to snake inside and grip his shaft. She doesn’t move, just lets her thumb reach up and swipe at the precum dripping from his head. Then starts swirling it around, coating his tip. 

He lets out a groan at her action and then moves his lips to trace along her jawline. He pauses at the juncture at the top of her neck. 

‘You’re amazing.’ He whispers before lightly gripping the skin between his teeth and tugging. And then attaches himself to her neck. 

Kie raises her index finger to join her thumb moving the fingers to gently work over his tip, slickened with his own arousal. JJ’s breathing starts to turn heavy as she goes, his focus slowly slipping from leaving marks on her neck to pausing sporadically to rest his lips on her skin and try to compose himself. His thumb continues to brush softly against her nipple, setting her even more on edge, craving some sort of release. 

His hips push forward, trying to coax some friction out of her unmoving palm. She takes pity on him then and pulls her hand out of his boxes completely. 

An almost whine falls from his throat and he’s pulling back to speak what she’s sure is a complaint about blue balls but falls short as he meets her eye. She stares him down as she opens her mouth to run the pad of her thumb over her tongue for the sole purpose of tasting him. 

He swallows thickly, unblinking, and with her most innocent eyes, Kie turns her hand around to face her palm toward him. 

‘Spit?’ She requests and he obliges without hesitation. 

Her hand weaves back into his boxers and JJ shudders as she grips him and starts spreading the wetness along his thick member. He grips the sink either side of her hard and pushes his forehead against hers, not taking his eyes off her for a second. 

‘Holy shit, baby.’ His breathing is getting ragged and he almost chokes the words out. ‘You do this better than I do.’

In the world of handjobs, she considers that the highest compliment a guy can give. 

Kie contemplates pulling away again, the ache between her legs and the need to have him inside her growing stronger. But she persists, wanting to finish this for him. That and the fact that he probably won’t last long in his current state.

JJ’s eyes squeeze closed and he groans. 

‘Shit.’

His body starts to tense as he holds back and Kie starts to panic realising if she doesn’t do something he’s gonna make a mess of his boxers - of his costume - and that’s gonna be a lot harder for him to hide than a boner. 

Blindly she feels around behind her hoping for some tissues, which is unlikely in this house, but she knows there is at least a hand towel around there somewhere. 

It happens at the same second her hand finds the cloth. The bathroom door slams open and Kie’s hand is shooting away from JJ, the waistband of his boxers snaps hard against his skin. 

She thinks had he been in possession of a presence of mind JJ might’ve jumped away but she predicts not an ounce of blood is in his brain right now, making it impossible. All he manages is for his hand to drop from under her shirt and snap his head to the side to see the intruder with a pained look on his face. 

‘Oh. Whoops’ 

The girl is Kelly Saunders. A fellow Pogue they went to school with. She’s clearly drunk and she looks the pair of them up and down and giggles. ‘Occupied.’

Kie scratches the back of her neck giving the girl an awkward smile, taking a moment to try and think of something to say. Her hand gently pushes against JJ’s chest to get him to back up slightly. Him not being between her legs might give them a bit of plausible deniability. Despite the fact that it’s painfully obvious how exposed her tits are under the thin material of JJ’s shirt. And JJ has what she would now safely classify as a raging boner protruding from his boxers, that thankfully, he seems to have gained enough brain cells to try and use his tablecloth cape to shelter. 

That’s all without even taking into account the fact that Kelly literally walked in on her jerking JJ off. The other girl might be drunk but Kie doubts she was drunk enough to buy that nothing was going on. 

‘It’s fine. We were just talking.’ Kie says with a shrug. Giving it a try anyway. 

Kelly’s head tilts to the side and raises an eyebrow in disbelief. Even JJ scrunches up his face and looks at her questioningly at her complete Hail Mary of a lie. 

It’s not that she doesn’t want people to know. They’ve already established that. Just maybe not have them find out this way. 

‘Please,’ She says with a laugh, ‘The entire fucking Cut knows you two are hooking up.’

She doubts that’s true. Her mouth bobs open a couple of times trying to find the words. 

‘And yes,’ Kelly fixes her gaze on Kie, ‘They knew that before you turned up wearing his clothes.’

Quickly. her gaze flicks over to JJ who’s looking about as shell shocked as she feels. She tries the denial one more time. 

‘How does-‘ she rethinks her wording ‘why would anyone think that?’

‘Well, there’s the obvious sexual tension.’ She gestures between them, the cup in her hand sloshing over a bit as she does. And then shrugs. ‘And Fitzy saw you two fucking on that shitty boat of yours in the marsh like 2 months ago.’

Kiara blinks a couple of times, processing the words before slowly turning to JJ with a tight-lipped smile, he offers a false innocent one in return. They had known a boat went past that day, the whoops and hollers at their compromising position had been hard to ignore and Kie remembers being beyond thankful that they were mostly covered at the time. She had buried her face into JJ’s neck out of embarrassment and JJ had insisted that they didn’t know the people. Clearly, he was wrong. Or lying to make her feel better.

The realisation that if everyone on the Cut knew, then John B and Pope probably do too, takes over Kie. They hadn’t mentioned it to them, not once, and that makes her think, makes her hope, that maybe the gossiping teens had had the tact to not to pass it on to their best friends. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, focusing on the issue at hand.

‘So…’ Kelly speaks again when neither her nor JJ say anything, ‘You think you guys could find another room to screw in? Cause I kinda need this one.’

‘Oh, right.’ Kie slips off the sink. ‘Yeah.’

The three of them shuffle around each other awkwardly until Kie and JJ are pushed out into the small hall of the Chateau and the door is pushed shut behind them.

Kie nervously presses her lips together and turns to JJ, a small laugh falling from her lips. 

‘So I guess we haven’t been as secretive as we thought.’

JJ slowly steps towards her, grinning. ‘Yeah, I guess that’s what happens when you jump me out in the open in broad daylight.’

His arms wrap around her neck as she lets out a scoffing laugh.

‘I did not jump you.’

Bumping his nose with hers JJ leans in, presses their lips together, pulls away for a second, and then does it again.

‘Remember it however you want. I know what happened.’

She opens her mouth to protest but JJ cuts her off with a deep kiss, cupping her hand along her jaw and making her forget every thought she was just having. 

She pulls away again, not having it in her to go far. ‘Did you know it was Fitzy?’

He laughs. ‘No. I would’ve told you.’

Kie tilts her head to the side, doubtfully.

‘Yeah, okay.’ His tongue flicks over his bottom lip, a smirk tugging at the side. ‘I probably wouldn’t have told you.’ He mumbles against her lips as he moves back in to capture them. 

Their lips move against each other in sync and Kie doesn't question it when JJ starts moving backward, just follows him, keeping her body pressed to his. They stop suddenly with a bang and she guesses JJ’s run into something, one of his hands drops from her, there’s some fiddling around before the creak of a door opening sounds and they are on the move again.

JJ kicks the door shut behind him, not paying it much mind as he turns them around and starts backing her up/ She blindly lets his body guide hers until her back is hitting the wall. A small gasp falls from her lips as he traps her between the hard surface of the wall and his body. The backward cap on her head awkwardly sits half off her head at the new position and JJ reaches up pulling it off her head and tossing it away somewhere behind him.

He pulls back slightly a smirk on his lips from her reaction. His thumbs run along her jawline and his lips lightly nip at her a couple of times before he’s pulling away completely. She lets out a small whimper at his absence and she grips at his dumb cape trying to stop him from going. 

‘Just a second,’ he says with a laugh, thankfully finding her pouting endearing. Yes, pouting - she’s about a minute away from begging at this point. 

JJ always did like her on her knees.

Slumping against the wall Kie watches him in confusion as he grabs the old wooden chair from the desk in the corner. He walks back past her to the door and tilts it before shoving it under the door handle. 

He turns back to her with a smile. ‘We really need to get some locks on these fucking doors.’ Without giving her a chance to respond he’s on her once more.

His arm rests above her head against the wall, crowding over her, the other pushing up the hem of his shirt to rest on the bare skin of her hip, gripping it tight. Her hands find his hair, threading it through the soft strands and pushing him in closer to her. 

As if reading her mind, JJ shifts his position, his leg slotting between her own and rising up, his bare thigh resting right against her. She rolls her hips down and groans into his mouth at the feeling, finally finding some friction to satisfy her throbbing clit. 

Kie keeps steady movements as she rocks against him, his strong hand on her hip guiding her, the cool metal of his rings burning into her, and his fingertips ghosting over her skin. Wet kisses make their way along her jawline, stopping when they reach her ear, his breath his hot against her as he speaks.

‘Tell me what you want.’ His voice is rough and laced with arousal and it sends a bolt of electricity through her, she can’t help but grind down hard on his thigh.

Her head falls back with a moan, her eyes squeezing tight as she tries to concentrate. 

_This._ Is all her mind seems to come up with. _Everything. Anything._

JJ’s hand drops from its position above her for his thumb to strum her bottom lip and then continue down to her chin. He pushes on it to tilt her head back down and look at him. His eyes bore into her as he waits for an answer. 

‘You hungry?’ She asks in a whisper. She’s trying to sound sexy but she’s not entirely sure it comes off. 

Either way, JJ seems to like it as he flashes her a grin and chuckles slightly. 

‘Always, baby.’ He moves in to place a small peck on her lips. And then another. Before slowly trailing them down her neck and dropping to his knees in front of her. 

He bunches up the bottom of her shirt at her belly button as his other fingers hook over the waistband of her board shorts and underwear tugging them down with tactless desperation. 

They reach ankles before he realises the problem, her black boots stopping them from going any further.

‘Fuck.’ 

JJ moves to one foot, pulls apart the bow in the laces then grasps her calf in his hand to raise her leg and tugs at the boot. It doesn’t budge. He sighs and drops her leg, pulls at the laces. He tries again. He fails again. 

‘Shit.’ He mutters, once again pulling apart the laces. 

Kie lets out a small giggle as she watches him struggle. 

‘Now you know my pain.’

His boots are the constant bane of her existence. Always getting in the way and forcing them to stop to take them off. 

The third time is successful. He tosses her boot somewhere over his shoulder and pulls her leg out of her shorts while he’s there before moving onto the other foot. He’s learnt his lesson this time, making quick work for the shoe and her shorts and underwear, not bothering with her socks.

JJ sits back on his heels and looks up at her through his eyelashes and gives her a smirk. Then he’s pushing back up onto his knees, his hands running over her thighs like he’s studying them, occasionally dipping under the fabric of his too-big shirt that’s covering her up. She’s pretty sure he’s teasing her on purpose, as if she wasn’t already teetering over the edge. 

One of his hands traces the inside of her thigh and she braces herself for his touch. Instead, he hoists up her leg and drops it onto his shoulder. He tilts his head and leaves a few small kisses on the inside of her thigh. 

His other hand bunches up the shirt again, holding it to her hip as he grips her there. She can feel his breath against her as he leans in close and Kie lets out a shaky breath, preparing herself. 

When his tongue finally touches her it’s nothing more than a kitten lick, small and soft, barely grazing her clit before he pulls back. 

_She’s going to fucking kill him._

‘Fucking get on with it JJ.’ 

He looks up at her with a shit eating grin. ‘So bossy.’

‘This is one of the times you like it right?’ She smirks back down at him. 

His gaze drops back down and he watches as his thumb reaches out from her hip and pushes apart her lips to rub against her. 

‘I fucking love it.’ He says, not taking his eyes off his work for a second. 

Thankful that the son of a bitch is finally giving her something she pushes into this thumb adding the much-needed pressure to her clit. He moves it away and she wants to scream. Is it justified to break up with him over this? This might go down in history as the shortest relationship in history. 

She doesn’t have the time to think about it more because suddenly he’s surging toward and he’s on her. His tongue quickly finding her clit and working her over with long licks. He briefly drops down to her hole and collects her juices on his tongue, dragging them back up and putting them to good use as he swirls it around. 

She lets out a ragged breath and she grabs hold of his hair for support while her other arm flails out to the side trying to grip the bare wall, hoping for something to help keep her up as her legs start to get weak. 

JJ moves his hand from her hip to the other one, pushing his forearm against her lower abdomen in an attempt to help steady her. A gesture that she is more than grateful for when he starts to suck on her clit and her knee gives in for a second. 

‘Holy fucking shit.’ She breathes out, barely auditable. 

She draws the leg hooked over his shoulder further in, pulling him in closer, begging him to keep going. Of course, he obliges, devouring her with his usual level of enthusiasm. 

His hand drops from her thigh and she readies herself for his fingers, clenching at nothing over the thought of them. His hand drags over her, collecting her wetness in his palm before disappearing again. She's overcome with disappointment until the vibrations from JJ moaning ripple through her. 

Her eyes flutter open and she looks down at him, past where his head is buried between her. The sight alone is nearly enough to make her cum instantly. With his boxers pushed messily halfway down his thighs, JJ’s slowly dragging his hand up and down his shaft, slick with her juices, a steady pace as his focus remains on her. 

Kie can’t bring herself to look away as he works then both over with amazing skill. 

‘You touching yourself, J?’ She asks, not expecting a reply. Knowing his mouth is busy. ‘That’s so fucking hot.’

Her hand twists in his hair, tugging it slightly and she grinds down on him, matching the easy pace he's working on his cock. 

She can feel her orgasm building, the pressure getting more and more intense. Her nails claw into the wall, begging for something to grab onto to keep her upright as her legs begin to shake. 

‘I’m-‘ she can barely get the words out as her senses start blacking out. ‘Babe, I’m gonna cum. Just stay right there.’

The second the words are out of her mouth she feels JJ twitch under her, he groans into her as he cums and the vibrations are enough to tip her over the edge. 

Her head rolls back and her eyes clamp shut as the waves rush over her. JJ carries her through, lapping at her while she falls apart. His hand lets go of his cock and holds her at her hip helping keep her up. She can feel the sticky mess of his cum on her skin as he does but she can’t bring herself to care as she reaches the peak of euphoria. 

She draws in steady, grounding breaths as she comes down, JJ moves his head lower and uses his tongue to clean her up then sits back and grins up at her. 

His hair is an absolute mess from her hands tugging at it, his pupils completely blown with desire and his lips are red and swollen and covered in her. He’s never looked hotter. God, she wants him, more of him. _All of him._

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Kie jerks her head back summoning him back up to her. Her leg falls from his shoulder as he stands, grinning at her. JJ goes to pull his hand away from her hip and for the first time, he seems to realise what he’s done.

‘Aw, shit.’ he mumbles as he looks down at his hand and the cum coating it and her hip. 

JJ reaches around to grip his cape and brings it around to rub over her skin, cleaning it up. After he wipes off his own hand, he reaches up and unties the knot at his neck. The cloth falls to the ground along with his boxers as he shimmies slightly to get them down his legs and he kicks them away with no care before turning back to her with a smile. 

He places his forearms above her and leans in, steadily kissing her, testing the waters. Was she done? Or did she want more? 

_She wants more._

‘You have a condom?’ Her breathing still a little laboured against his mouth.

JJ chuckles, dropping his forehead to hers. ‘Give a man a minute. I’m only human.’

‘You sure about that?’ she bites her lip and looks up at his through her lashes. ‘You do pretty godly things.’

Her hand reaches down and wraps her hand around his cock once again and he lets out a strangled groan, his whole body flinching uncomfortably. 

‘I swear you're gonna be the death of me one of these days,’ he says breathlessly. 

She takes pity on him and let’s go, knowing she should keep her desperation at bay at least for now while he’s still painfully sensitive. Her hand wanders back up and grips his bicep and she moves in to kiss him again. Building slowly and giving JJ time to come back. 

It doesn’t take long before she’s feeling his poking into her thigh, standing at attention and hedging her will power.

She barely pulls away. ‘You ready?’

He kisses her. ‘So desperate for my cock tonight.’ He laughs. 

Pulling away completely she stares him down. ‘You complaining?’

‘Not at all.’

He pecks her lips a couple of times and then pushes away and moves over to the bedside table. He rummages around and pulls a condom out of the drawer before making his way back over to her. JJ gets right back in her space, kisses her a couple more times before bringing the packaging up to his mouth and ripping it open with his teeth. His hand winds down between them and he rolls the rubber on.

His hands find her thighs, gripping them tightly, and in turn, Kie wraps her arms around his shoulders to help leverage herself as she jumps and he pulls her thighs up to wrap around him. He pushes her hard into the wall to help support some of her weight and Kie, not wanting to wait any longer, moves her hand between them to help guide him into her.

JJ looks down, watching himself disappear inside her as his hips press forward. It’s not until he bottoms out that he looks back up to her, she’s not sure what she was expecting but JJ with the softest expression she's ever seen isn’t it.

He swallows thickly and licks his lips. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

It catches her off guard. It’s not the typical compliments he gives her. And certainly not when he’s balls deep.

‘Not hot as fuck?’ she teases.

It’s barely half a laugh that leaves his mouth. He looks down, avoiding her eyes for a minute and she can see his cheeks stained pink. ‘Yeah, that too.’

‘But…’ he looks back up at her. ‘But beautiful.’

Her heart flutters in her chest. She’s not really sure what to say so she pulls his head forward and kisses him, slow and delicate. His hips rock into her a couple of times, so subtle she’s not even sure if he knows he’s doing it. 

‘You sure you want to do this?’ he asks when they pull away, with a long, steadying breath.

Kie wiggles her hips and smirks, as if to say, _you’re literally inside me right now._

‘Of course.’

‘No, I mean-’ his eyes dart around her head, avoiding her. ‘I mean the other thing.’

_Oh._ The _them_ thing.

She grips the side of his face and makes him look at her.

‘I wish you could see how amazing you are, JJ.’ The words are clear and steady. She wants, she _needs,_ him to believe them. To understand them. ‘You are worth so much more than just a good fuck.’

He laughs but she’s not letting him brush this off.

‘You’re my best friend. You’re funny and kind and sweet and loyal.’ Her thumbs run over his jawline. ‘I couldn’t ask for anything more and I don’t want anything more. I want you. I want us. And I will want it for as long as you do.’

He nods, lets her know he’s heard her then cracks a cocky smile that doesn’t quite reach his glassy eyes.

‘So, basically, you’re obsessed with me?’ It’s an attempt to break the tension and she lets him have it, already being way more emotional and vulnerable than he’s comfortable with. 

‘Yeah, pretty much.’ She leans in and captures his lips in hers own for a moment. ‘And don’t you fucking forget it.’

JJ stares at her for a moment long and then all but shakes himself out of the moment. His grip on her thighs readjusts and pulls a quizzical face.

‘Now, what were we doing again?’

Kie lets go of his face and wraps her arms around his neck. ‘I believe…’ she purses her lips in contemplation, playing into his little joke. ‘You were gonna fuck the shit out of me.’

The corners of his lips pull up and he nods as he leans in to find her lips. ‘Oh yeah, that’s right.’ 

His lips work against hers, hungrily devouring her as his tongue finds its way in her mouth. Slowly his hips start thrusting up into her, a steady rhythm getting deeper and deeper with each movement. 

The pleasure builds quickly, still riding high on sensitivity after her last orgasm, and makes small whimpering sounds into his mouth. They spur JJ on, he’s always very responsive to her sounds, and starts picking up the speed, thrusting deep and hard. Her nails dig into his back and she throws her head back with a strangled moan when he hits just right, not caring about the surge of pain from banging into the wall.

His lips travel down her neck and start sucking marks against her soft skin. She uses her arms around his neck to give her leverage and push down, meeting his every thrust in perfect sync. 

‘Fuck.’ JJ mutters into her throat and shuffles her in his arms, trying to get a better hold of her.

His thrusts start getting a bit more ragged, his hands moving constantly against her skin. She knows he’s not going to admit he’s struggling to keep the position, knows she loves it, and would never want to not do her as she wants. 

She drops her head back down to look at him, weaves her hand in his hair to pull him back from her neck. ‘JJ?’

His movements slow. ‘Yeah?’

‘I wanna ride you.’

He smirks, moving his hand to her ass as he pulls her off the wall and starts backing up. He hits the side of the bed and drops them down unceremoniously. She laughs and comes to hover above him, her arms framing his head. JJ’s hand fists her shirt and holds it at her sternum, staring down past it to where they are joined, watching as he disappears inside her as she starts rocking on his lap. 

Desperation starts kicking in as Kiara grinds down on him, fast motions as she chases her orgasm. JJ’s eyes stay trained on her, watching the way they move together. He loves to watch, she learnt that early on and normally she doesn't mind. But right now, in this moment she wants his eyes on hers, because this to be about them, not what they are doing. 

She reaches down and grabs his wrist, yanking it away from where he’s gripping her their shirt, it drops back down, blocking his view. JJ’s eyes snap back up to meet hers, Kie finds his other wrist and brings them both up above his head holding them firmly against the mattress.

JJ’s eyes darken as he grins up at her, loving when she takes control. Kie slows her movements, focusing on deep hard thrusts, hitting against her g-spot every time. JJ raises his legs up, bending his knees and giving her something to push back against. 

Her head throws back, desperate pants escaping her mouth as the pressure starts to build again. JJ goes to move his hands out of her grasp and she pushes back down against them, holding her weight down and keeping them planted. She knows if he really wanted to he could overpower her but he lets her hold him down, and have it her way. 

Pushing his feet into the mattress for leverage, JJ starts thrusting his hips up, meeting her every movement. She scrunches her face tight, focusing on the way he feels inside her as she edges closer and closer to her release. Her hips stop entirely and she relies on JJ’s persistent pounding to push her over. 

His arms fight against her grip again and this time she lets him, not able to think about anything else as her nerves are set alight. His arms wrap around her back and he lifts up slightly, his face burying into her chest, his cock burying into her cunt, again and again, and again.

Her muscles start to tense and she’s close. So fucking close. Her hips roll against his, countering and complementing his motions, dragging along her walls so sweetly. Sharp, short yelps are tumbling from her throat as each of her muscles tense and she starts to lose control.

She cums loud and hard, her body spasming and cunt clenching tight around JJ. He follows seconds later, twitching underneath her, digging his fingertips in her shoulder blades and muttering ‘fuck.’ into her chest. He drops back down into the mattress and carries her through her orgasm with small shallow thrusts until they’re both completely spent. 

Not being able to keep herself up, Kie collapses. She falls onto JJ’s chest and lets out an exhausted sigh and buries her face into his neck. His hand comes up to rest on the back of her head, his head tilting slightly to place a kiss on her cheek with the side of his mouth. 

They lay in each other’s embrace for a moment, coming down from their highs. JJ’s fingertips run over the curve of her ass, shuffle under her shirt and start tracing small patterns over the bare expanse of her back.

Eventually, he breaks the sweet silence. ‘Do you wanna go back to the party?’

He asks like he doesn’t really want to, like he could just stay like this, the two of them, for the rest of the night.

Kie sighs and pulls away from his neck to rest her chin on his chest. ‘Yeah, I guess.’ Really she could just stay here too. ‘We don’t want to be one of those couples.’

His eyebrows pull together. ‘What kind of couple?’

‘You know, the kind of couple who never spends time with anyone else cause they are too busy having sex all the time.’

‘Huh.’ JJ’s brows jump up. ‘You know, I think I’m okay with being one of those couples.’

Smacking a kiss to his lips with a giggle and playfully hitting his shoulder Kie moves to roll off. JJ grips her hips and tries to stop her with a whined ‘no,’ but lets her go anyway. Rolling onto her back Kie lets her head fall to the side to look at him. JJ mimics her position, a small smile on his face, his blue eyes shining at her.

He reaches over and flicks at her forehead, Kiara screws up her face and flinches away, JJ laughs and then sits up with a groan. She lays there and watches him as he takes off the condom and throws it in his trash can, then makes his way over to his dresser.

His toe kicks at the small pile of clothes he discarded earlier. ‘Costume’s definitely ruined.’

Kie hums and rolls onto her side, propping her head up on her arm. ‘And who’s fault is that?’

Looking over his shoulder he throws her a shit-eating grin, ‘I’m gonna go with yours.’

‘Of course, you would.’ 

She lays there and watches him rifle through his draws, trying to find something to wear, for a moment longer - enjoying the view from behind - and then forces herself to get up and find her own clothes. She reaches up her shirt and straightens out her bralette, finds her shorts and underwear where they were dropped on the floor, then pulls her boots back on. JJ’s hat had ended up on the other side of the room, she pushes back her hair and settles the cap backward on her head.

Ready to go her gaze drifts over to JJ, still standing at his dresser. He’s dressed now, in a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt, just staring down at something sitting on the dresser. She about to ask what he’s doing when he makes a sudden movement, grabbing the object and turning.

He looks shocked to see her standing there watching him, he takes a second to compose himself then clears his throat and walks over to her. He holds out his hand, in it his shark tooth necklace. ‘Here.’ He shrugs like it’s no big deal. ‘Complete the look.’

Kiara stares at it and blinks a couple of times. She looks back up at him and nods. ‘Okay.’ She pulls her hair to the side and turns around. ‘Put it on me?’

JJ comes up behind her and reaches around, placing the necklace around her neck and doing up the clasp. His fingertips trail down her back when he’s done and she lets her hair drop. She brings her hand up and hooks her finger over the necklace, her heart beating in her ears with a steady _thump, thump thump,_ as she thinks about the implications. 

She’s not sure if he’s giving it to her, or if it is just for the night but there’s something that feels so personal, so _intimate_ , about him letting her wear it. JJ leans over her shoulder and kisses her cheek, and his lips leave a burning in their wake and she can’t help but smile. She turns her head and finds his lips with hers, her eyes squeeze shut and she lets herself linger before hesitantly pulling away.

Sucking in a deep breath JJ holds out his hand to her. ‘You ready?’

Kie slaps her hand down on his and intertwines their fingers. ‘Yup.’

They stop in the kitchen to get something to drink and then hand in hand wander back out to the party. JJ falls into a chair around the fire and pulls her down onto her lap.

It’s not like she was expecting some amazing reaction. For people’s minds to be blown, for them to make a big deal of the whole thing but she was expecting… something. The most acknowledgement they get is when John B - yes, _John B -_ glances over to them, pauses with mild interest and then looks away again.

Did everyone really just know? Had they been that obvious? Maybe they didn’t even realise it was supposed to be a secret.

She doesn’t fixate for long because JJ resting his chin on her shoulder and burying his face into her neck ghosting a couple of chaste kisses over the expanse of skin. 

‘So does this mean you can stay in my room tonight?’ He whispers into her.

For all the times they’ve slept together they’ve never actually _slept_ together and Kie would be lying if she said the thought doesn’t send a wave of excitement through her. Knowing he can curl into his side, wrapped in his arms, and sleep without any worries or concerns about other people or about what they were.

She pushes back into his chest and smiles. ‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘Cool.’ Is all he says.

She can feel his wide smile against her skin.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Currently accepting comments and questions.  
> [Tumblr](https://hvitstark.tumblr.com/) (hvitstark)  
> [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/shielclmaiden/)(shielclmaiden)  
> 


End file.
